theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Whitaker
(formerly)|aliases = The Candy Man|current_status = Deceased|appeared_in = Story: The Golden Gate Years|citizenship = }} Frank Whitaker was the owner and proprietor of Frank's Corner Confectioneries in San Francisco. History Frank Whitaker was born sometime in 1936. He lived through World War II as a child. He served in the Vietnam War as a demolitions technician. At the age of 29 he was one of the first combat troops to volunteer and make landfall. This experience of warfare crushed his idealism and left him with memories that would haunt him forever After the war he gave up his dream of becoming an aerospace engineer, fearful that whatever projects he may have had any hand in designing would be used as tools of violence. He became an civil industrial engineer instead. During the 1980s Type-III Awakening Incident, the city of San Francisco was upturned and many businesses were heavily affected with some closing their doors, including the one that employed him. At age 49, Frank Whitaker abandoned his occupation and had a sudden inspiration to become something quite different. He bought an old fishing shop at the corner of a street and transformed it into a sweets shop that would quickly become a booming business in town. He never grew the shop beyond the single store on the street corner, preferring to operate it himself. During the 2000s, he befriended a young red panda Anthro-feralis named Charlie Lang, who frequently visited his shop after school. He helped the young child and later teenager with homework, and often let him have sweets for free. In 2013, when the 2013 Anti-Anthro Act was passed, he comforted Charlie and criticized the government for allowing the act to pass, remarking that 'adults can be stupid' and that the only thing more dangerous than ignorance was confidence in falsehood, perhaps echoing his sentiments about his military service. He would continue to be a friend to Lang as he grew from a teenager into an adult. Shortly after Charlie Lang's 18th birthday, Frank Whitaker died in 2017 and was buried in Golden Hills Memorial Park. His funeral was attended by many members of his family and friends, including Daniel Whitaker, and from a distance, Charlie Lang. Personality Frank Whitaker was exceptionally kind and compassionate, and extremely good with dealing with children, a trait that would give him a reputation as the friendly neighborhood candy store owner. His approachability made him a central figure in his local community, with many children coming to his store to speak with him and spend the afternoon. Charlie Lang was one of his regular customers and Frank knew him by name. Frank held absolutely no prejudices about people and did not care what race they were or if they were Human, and criticized the United States government and President Michael Rivers strongly for passing an anti-Anthro-feralis law, remarking that adults were stupid and that the country was only sabotaging itself. He appeared to care a great deal about Charlie, as it was revealed by his grandson Daniel Whitaker that he would often talk about him during family gatherings. Daniel Whitaker also remarked that Frank would not have accepted Charlie standing out in the cold at his funeral, and would have liked him to be with the rest of the family. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Businessman: Frank was a jovial, outgoing and kindhearted local shop owner that enjoyed great success in the local community that he operated in. He was able to quickly set up his shop and begin his venture shortly after the Type-III Awakening Incident, which demonstrates his ability to get back up onto his feet after a catastrophic life changing event. Relationships Family * Daniel Whitaker (grandson) Allies * Charlie Lang (regular customer and friend) Category:Deceased Category:Humans